Some electronic devices are equipped with anti-theft mechanisms. Unfortunately, an aggressive thief may be able to destroy or otherwise disable the anti-theft mechanism. For example, some laptops have an interface for attaching or releasing a cable lock. The cable lock can be wrapped around another object and attached to the laptop to prevent the laptop from being removed from the object. Even with the cable lock attached, an aggressive thief can steal a laptop by cutting the cable or by breaking the interface that attaches the laptop to the cable lock.